


Две ночи в Вероне

by Turmalin



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Они все же уехали с тем ирландцем. В текстах его песен.</p></blockquote>





	Две ночи в Вероне

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caaaaarl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caaaaarl).



***  
  
Так вот ты какая, оказывается. Вот ты какая, любовь моя. Никто не сравнится с тобой. Кто там еще утром был единственным смыслом моей жизни, Бенволио? Забудь ее имя. Я уже не помню.  
  
Какая ты красивая. Тоненькая и гибкая, как веточка ивовая. Улыбнись, улыбнись еще этому старику, солнце. Как ты пальчики свои на его запястье положила. Ох, у меня жар.  
  
Так, Марсела, приди в себя! Где эти висель… эээ… веселые молодые сеньоры, Меркуцио и Бенволио? Главное, чтобы не затеяли подшутить над кем из гостей, – и не подходили и близко к Тибальду, племяннику Капулетти. Он уже и без того подозрительно на всех нас посматривает.  
  
Хорошо, что все давно привыкли звать меня мужским именем и не выдадут нас нечаянной оговоркой. Полезно бывает ребенком убегать из дома в поисках дороги в сказочный Вечный Город, переодевшись мальчишкой и прозвавшись Ромео, идущим в Рим, – потом это прозвище кузены, задираясь, припоминают на каждом шагу, и драки их надолго не утихомиривают.  
  
Вот в Рим-то я сейчас и убегу, похоже. Как только ты посмотришь на меня. Нет, как только ответишь мне. Звездное небо, какой у тебя голос! Сладкозвучная лютня этого заезжего менестреля-ирландца должна с досады треснуть, ибо такого голоса даже ей не дано.  
  
Позволь к рукам твоим прикоснуться, красота моя. Запах твоих волос вдохнуть. Какая ты вся теплая и нежная! Весенняя роща цветущая, медвяным ароматом окутанная. Губы твои… Голова кружится.  
  
Я и в самом деле веду себя, как какой-то мальчишка! Еще имени твоего не знаю, – а ума уже лишилась. Хочу быть рядом. Гостьей, подругой, сестрой, кем угодно. Всегда. Каждый час, каждый миг проводить с тобой. Слушать тебя, смотреть на тебя, прикасаться. Ты счастье мое.  
  
Что?! Капулетти? Ха. Судьба умеет над нами шутить. Чем же мне объяснять отцу внезапное стремление приятельствовать с дочерью его извечного врага?  
  
Нет, я не могу жить и не знать, желанны ли тебе мои – Марселы, не Ромео! – речи и прикосновения. Даже если у меня есть только эта ночь. Только этот час.  
  
***  
  
Как же так, солнце мое?! Зачем ты ушла без меня? Мы ведь хотели бродить по свету вместе. Что же я буду делать теперь одна? Даже ключа ты мне не оставила от той двери, которую захлопнула за собой. Хоть каплю яда, милая.  
  
Губы твои еще теплы, – но больше ты никогда не поцелуешь меня, моя Монтекки, не обнимешь, не прижмешь к себе крепко. Не погладишь по щеке узкой ладонью, не будешь перебирать мои волосы сильными длинными пальцами, говорить, что в лучах рассветного солнца они горят золотом. Жить мне теперь в этих сумерках предрассветных холодных без тебя, любимая, – в вечном ожидании тебя, в вечном ожидании утра, которое не наступит никогда. Потому, что золотым жаром яростным и страстным горели твои глаза, любимая, – а без тебя нет больше света мне в этом мире.  
  
А ведь мы столько мечтали с тобой о бесконечных рассветах, которые будем встречать вдвоем где-нибудь вдали ото всех, кто знает нас как Марселу и Джульетту. Ты даже согласна была никогда не носить больше платьев (и радостно смеялась этой необходимости, мальчишка), чтобы нас считали обычной супружеской парой. Хотела, чтобы мы уехали с тем ирландцем на его далекий остров в северных морях, и всю жизнь были вместе.  
  
Ромео мой, Марсела моя. Только я ни под какой маской тебя бы ни с кем не спутала: твои шипы, роза моя, вернее аромата, который тоже может быть обманчивым. Как все в этом мире. Все здесь неверно: даже услуга друга может обернуться злом.  
  
Нет, я не хочу оставаться здесь одна. Тебя нет – и ничего нет. Подожди меня, любимая, не уходи далеко. Я ведь обещала быть рядом с тобой. Даже если у нас есть только эта ночь. Только этот час.

**Author's Note:**

> Они все же уехали с тем ирландцем. В текстах его песен.


End file.
